User blog:Malurus2000/BCChristmas Carol 5!
So YJF stood there. And stood there. And stood there. He stood there for about a year and eight months. So while he's standing here, why don't you read up on the series again? (After all, mind you, it's been a year and eight months.) "Do I really have to go and see that little piece of filth?" He said to himself. He moaned and rolled his eyes. (You ought to, says I, if my opinion matters.) "But I get to do it in my own due time! Besides, we all know that it'll teleport him back to where he was. This is like a dream, where time just seems to take hours, but it's really minutes. Just because in his mind he's spent another two years or so here doesn't mean that he really did." He fussed a bit. But you know that we need to get on with the story again, it's CHRISTMASTIME again, the whole reason we procrastinated this series, remember? So YJF looked upon a shadow, and trembled in fear. "A-a-are you the spirit I've been waiting these long years for?..." He shuddered. "It hasn't been years, time is relative. In the original book the course of events supposedly happened in three days, but didn't since it was all a dream. So, since this is all a dream, this has only been a few minutes for you." The shadow said. "That doesn't answer my question... But that does make sense..." YJF muttered. "Well, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future, or Makuta Teridax by your tongue." The shadow uttered. Now, mind you, this guy's had two year dreams to ready himself for YJF. However, he was nonetheless still unprepared because he was just going to wait for YJF to wake up so that he wouldn't have to face him. "Can you blame me?" Makuta said. "Can I blame you for what?" YJF was concerned. He has been unable to keep up with the unspoken parts of the story (mind you, it's what adds its charms). However, the Makuta just pointed. YJF was able to follow non-verbal commands, surprisingly. "Out of all the spirits, I fear you most..." YJF continued. "Of course you do. The other two weren't hardly any threat to you." Makuta sneered. So YJF and Makuta went to a square which YJF regularly attended. "I heard he died last night, to think." One of the men there said. "I know these people, they're men of fine business!" YJF seemed excited. "I'm glad he's dead. Now I won't get creeped out by the old guy." One of them scoffed. "You going to the funeral?" Another asked. "Only if they provide a free lunch." They laughed. "How could they disregard such a man who had just died?" YJF said, baffled. He usually waited till the week after to start insulting corpses. "Where am I? Usually I am here by this time of day." Nevertheless, the spirit just pointed. They walked towards a corpse strewn across the bed. The sheets were stained with blood. "Spirit, if you could just show me something else, that would be nice." Nevertheless, the Spirit continued to point at the corpse. "Show me someone with feelings towards this corpse, then!" YJF was too afraid to pull the covers away. So the Makuta and YJF both walked towards a local pawn shop. In this pawn shop were some unscrupulous characters indeed. "Here's one of his hands! I pried it off the body myself!" A cackling old lady offered up the severed limb. "Who'd you think would buy this? Who knows where it's been!" The pawn shop owner scoffed. "I do! Why, I put it through the wash meself, that I did!" She continued to smile. "Well, I may have buyers at a hot dog manufacturing center... If not, I could always go to McDonald's... How much you want for it?" He eyed her. "Fifty widgets, no less!" She laughed. "NO. No. NO!" The pawn shop owner continued eyeing the hand. "No one liked that guy anyways... Besides, I bet his meat tastes sour..." "He sure was... Alright... Twenty-five?" She continued to grin eagerly. "Twenty, no more." The two then shook on it with the corpse's hand, and he took it behind his desk. "Spirit... Show me someone who cares about death in the family!!!" YJF started to break down in tears. The Makuta then pointed and led YJF to a grave yard, where he soon saw... "Keplers Cratchit?..." Keplers was there, sobbing. "Good Tiny Takua..." He smiled briefly, but tears slid down his face as he put a crutch on the gravestone. "Spirit, I can't take any more of this! Please, end this apparation, I promise! I love Christmas, I love this time of year, I shall be kind to my neighbors, and give, rather than take! Just, please, end this!" YJF cried at Teridax's feet. "It's about time you asked." Teridax smirked, than kicked YJF into a gravestone. YJF's head bled as his skull cracked. The blood stained on the snow, but melted it, and seeped into a "Y". Shocked, YJF scratched off the snow and saw it was HIS INITIALS! YJF... Cold and lifeless was his name chisseled in stone. "Spirit, these are visions of a future that could be, yes? Shadows of a future if I don't change? I WILL CHANGE! I will love Christmas more than you ever could! I will be fond and giving! I will even be straight! I LOVE CHRISTMAS! PLEASE, SPIRIT, GIVE ME COMFORT!!!" YJF continued crying, but the ground underneath him opened. He was thrown into a grave, and Makuta simply started filling the hole up again. The dirt fell into his eyes, his gaping mouth, and slowly entrapped him. He soon was suffocating by dirt filling in his lungs... Category:Blog posts